1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care products, and, particularly to hair care compositions which provide both hair styling and conditioning for the user, characterized by the presence therein of a homogeneous terpolymer of predetermined composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multifunctional hair care products such as hair styling and conditioning compositions have become popular with the public. Such compositions have been made available in the form of gels, lotions, sprays, mousses and glazes, which can be removed after use either immediately, for example, in the so-called "rinse-off" application, where, however, some of the composition remains on the hair after treatment with water, or by the "leave-on" application, where some time later, a majority of the composition is removed with water, or all of it is removed with shampoo.
Hair styling and conditioning compositions in the form of gels are provided by the inclusion of a suitable amount of a gelling agent, generally to provide a 7-10,000 cps formulation which can be dispensed by hand or by pump application. Lotion hair care products are hydroalcoholic (3-15%) formulations which can be applied by hand. Sprays are formulations for application by pump action. Mousses are compositions which can be dispensed easily and conveniently from an aerosol can as a pressure sensitive foam. Glazes are thin gel formulations.
Mousse and gel hair styling compositions have become particularly popular with the public. A mousse gives an appearance of penetration of the hair as the foam collapses and has ingredients that perform functions that are needed for the improved styling of hair. In particular, these ingredients add body to the hair, thereby making it appear fuller on the head of the user, and enhance the combability of the hair in order to make it more manageable. In a mousse, some of the collapsed foam may be designed to be combed out of the hair during the process of styling.
Several synthetic polymers containing vinyl lactams are presently being used in cosmetic formulations, particularly in hair care products, to contribute body and set retention and conditioning to such products.
Representative of the art in this field are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,403; 3,954,960; 4,057,533; 4,210,161; 4,586,518; 4,753,793; 4,764,363; 4,834,968; 4,842,850; 4,902,499; 4,906,459; 4,923,694; 4,963,348; 4,983,377; 5,011,895 and 5,015,708; and WO 91/15186; WO 91/15185; EPO 0412704A2; EPO 0412707A1; and JP 57126409.
These synthetic polymers generally were made by a "one-pot" polymerization process in which selected amounts of the several monomers were reacted together. The composition of the thus-formed polymer was considered as being the same as the composition of the charged monomers. Unfortunately, such conventional polymerization processes can provide only a mixture of polymers of various compositions, and, additionally, unwanted homopolymers and undesired copolymers of one or more of such monomers.
Commercial hair care products contain ethanol as the organic solvent for the film-forming hair fixative resin. However, ethanol is disfavored because it is a volatile organic compound (VOC) which can pollute the air; also it can give beauticians upper respiratory infections and irritations of the nose and skin. Furthermore such organic solvents can damage the hair; and it is a flammable substance. Accordingly, low VOC hair care products which is reduced or alcohol-free, is desired in the hair care industry. Particularly sought after are hair care polymers which are also suitable for use in water-based, multifunctional hair care products, and, which can perform the dual functions of styling and conditioning effectively.
Representative of the art in this field are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,403; 3,954,960; 4,057,533; 4,210,161; 4,586,518; 4,753,793; 4,764,363; 4,834,968; 4,842,850; 4,902,499; 4,906,459; 4,923,694; 4,963,348; 4,983,377; 5,011,895 and 5,015,708; and WO 91/15186; WO 91/15185; EPO 0412704A2; EPO 0412707A1; and JP 57126409.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a water-based, multifunctional hair care product containing a homogeneous polymer of predetermined composition made by homogeneous polymerization of several monomers having differing reactivity ratios.
A further object herein is to provide such hair care products in the form of gels, lotions, sprays, mousses and glazes which can be removed after use either immediately or some time thereafter.
Another object of the invention is to provide multifunctional hair styling and conditioning compositions containing homogeneous polymers of a plurality of monomers, including a vinyl lactam, preferably vinyl pyrrolidone (VP), a quaternary amino monomer, preferably 3-methacrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium chloride (MAPTAC), and a hydrophobic monomer, preferably a C.sub.4 -C.sub.32 alkyl methacrylate, most preferably octadecyl methacrylate (ODMA).
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a water-based, rinse-off, hair care product which can provide both hair styling and conditioning functions, containing a homogeneous terpolymer of predetermined composition, which can be deposited onto hair as a clear film.
A particular object herein is to provide a hair care product including a positively charged fixative homogeneous terpolymer which has a predetermined ratio of hydrophilic-to-hydrophobic monomers therein, with predominately hydrophilic components, and which can be formulated into a 100% water-based hair care product.
Among the other objects herein is to provide dual hair styling and conditioning compositions in which the polymers in such composition are made by polymerizing a plurality of monomers while adjusting the feeding rates for the faster reacting monomers relative to the precharged slowest reacting monomer so that all the monomers ca react at substantially the same rate during the polymerization.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more particular description of the invention.